Life
by XeLeo05
Summary: It was five years ago since their mother died. Leo's brother is studying, and classmates with Steve's little sister; Leo on the other hand is working for their own, while studying.


This is my fourth Leo X Steve fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: Nah, I don't own Tekken.

* * *

The Characters

~ The Kliesen Family ~

Eleonore Kliesen – Also known as "Leo", the eldest in the Kliesen Siblings, she loves spelunking like their father. She and her brother are very close to each other.

Elliot Kliesen – He is Eleonore beloved little brother. Sadly, he has a weak body that suffers from several different types of illness, that's why he can't join her sister in spelunking. He and Eleonore are very close to each other. He's sixteen years old.

Emma Kliesen – She was Eleonore and Elliot's mother who happens to be working for Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation before. She worked to support her children at that time. Unfortunately, she was killed by an unknown assassin.

Elian Kliesen – Eleonore and Elliot's father. He was a world-famous spelunker. Though, when Eleonore was eight years old and Elliot is five years old, he suddenly vanished after one of his expedition, it was said that he died, but the siblings wouldn't believe it, they believed that their father wouldn't leave them.

~ The Fox Family ~

Steve Fox – The eldest of the siblings. He was a boxing prodigy striving to be the world champion. He's a childhood friend of Eleonore, and he always looks after her, even now.

Stella Fox – Steve's little sister, she has a secret crush on Elliot. She and Elliot just have the same age.

Sierra Fox – Steve and Stella's mother who's also a close friend of Emma.

Scott Fox – Steve and Stella's father, best friends with William De Rochéfort.

~ The De Rochéfort Family ~

Emilie De Rochéfort – Also known as "Lili" She's the only daughter of the owner of the world-known oil magnate company in Monaco. She's a sweet girl who loves her father very much.

Emil De Rochéfort – Lili's father. An oil magnate businessman; who despise fighting, Ironic to her daughter who sought out for a fight.

Other Characters

Alisa Bosconovitch – She's from Russia, daughter of the world-known scientist and inventor, Dr. Gepetto Bosconovitch. Alisa is Eleonore and Lili's friend; she likes to hang out with Lars.

Hwoarang – Steve's best friend, who loves biking. He has a crush on Lili.

Lars Alexandersson – Alisa's childhood friend. Though, Lars is a serious guy, he open ups on Alisa every time. He's also close to Steve and Hwoarang, his classmates.

It was five years ago since their mother died. Elliot is studying, he's classmates with Stella. Leo on the other hand is working for their own, while studying.

* * *

It was a nice morning; Leo goes off to school and her friends waiting for her.

"Leo! " Alisa called out and waved to Leo. Lili looked at her direction, and Leo just waved back to them and rushes her speed.

"You seem pretty worn out."Lili pointed out. "You know, you look like you don't have enough sleep." Alisa told her. "What happened to you anyway?"Lili asked.

"I-I'm in the h-ospital all night… watching for Elliot."She said between pants.

"He never got sick for two years…why now?" said Lili, a little worried.

"I don't know. He takes all his medicines though."

"Don't worry; I'll visit later with Lars!" said Alisa, hoping to cheer up the mood.

"Of course, I'll visit." said Lili.

Leo just smiled up to them. "Thanks, I'll look forward to that."

"But do you think you can cope up in the lessons today? You really need a rest." said Alisa, worriedly.

"I'll manage; now come on, we might get late." She told them.

After three subjects, Leo, Lili and Alisa, decided to have their lunch, under a sakura tree. While walking,

"Leo!" Steve called. Leo turned to looked at him. Well, he's still the same handsome Steve. (A/N: Well, it's true! XD)

"Oh, here comes the prince charming…"Lili whispered. "Oh please!" Leo whispered to them, and they just laugh at her, she's showing her girly side.

"Oh, hey, Steve." Leo greeted. While the two are snickering to her. Steve looked at her and touched her forehead to cheek, while Leo is beginning to blush, and the girls tried to stop their laughs.

"Are you okay? You look tired."Steve asked her worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine… Uhh…Wanna join us lunch?"A blushing Leo said.

"Sure, I'll call the guys to join us." said Steve.

"We'll just wait you under that sakura tree." said Lili and pointed to the tree.

* * *

"Hey, Steve!" called Hwoarang.

"Oh, hey, I'm looking for you."

"Looking for me? What for?" asked Hwoarang.

"Care to join a lunch with the girls?"Steve smirked to him.

"Lili is there too, right?"He asked, rather silently while having pink tint in his face.

"Man, you should have seen your face! It was priceless."He said while laughing.

"Hey! You're just bluffing about the lunch?"Hwoarang said, embarrassed and irritated.

"Nah, I'm serious. They're inviting us to join them in lunch."Steve said while controlling his laugh. "So, are you gonna join?"

"Of course, I am! Hmp, I know you're joining because Leo invited you." Now, it's Hwoarang turn to smirk.

"Oh, Alright… Cut that out and let's go." Steve said trying to dismiss the topic. Hwoarang just laugh at him.

"Let's get Lars; I know Alisa would be looking for him."Hwoarang told Steve.

After getting Lars, they got a sweet treats for the girls and they walk their way to the tree where the girls are.

"Lars!"Alisa called out and waved to Lars direction, and Lars waved back to her.

"I've brought you chocolate cake." said Lars to her.

"Thank you!"

"I brought you, your favorite, Leo." Steve said, and Leo thanked him.

"Oh, by the way Lili, Hwoarang brought you strawberry shortcake."Steve told her for Hwoarang, well, Hwoarang is still shy in front of Lili.

"Oh! My favorite! Thank you!~"Lili said to Hwoarang with a shining doll eyes, and Hwoarang just looked away blushing.

"Oh, Come on guys, let's eat. Sebastian brought me a lunch basket for us."Lili said inviting the guys to join in their little picnic, under the sakura tree.

As they eat, several topics are being discussed, like the upcoming school festival.

"I heard your class is having a café house."Steve said to Leo.

"Uh, yeah, and I am so not gonna wear a maid dress."Leo replied.

"Well, maid dresses look good on you, you know, like when we were first year in junior high."Steve told her.

"Really?! She didn't tell us that yet."Lili asked.

"Leo wears a maid dress before?"Alisa asked a little shocked, Leo was just embarrassed, and the others just looked interested in the topic.

"Well, yeah, it's in school festival too, and many people didn't even recognize her. They thought she's a new student."Steve told them.

"Oh, Now I really wonder how you had looked on a maid dress. By the way Alisa, you're in-charge of the café house, right? You can add Leo in the waitress list." said Lili.

"Oh right! I can do that!"Alisa agreed to it.

"No, Alisa, please not the maid dress, I can be a cook if you like but not the maid." said Leo, well, she's not used to wear a dress like that.

"Sorry Leo. The kitchen members are full, and even the props men, so the only position we have is the waitresses, don't worry, Lili and I are also a waitress, so we can help you with it." Alisa explained to her and reassured her. Leo just sigh, sadly, she'll wear a dress again.

"Steve, you didn't tell me you're classmates with her before."Hwoarang butted in.

"Yeah, you didn't even speak of it before."Lars joined in.

"Well, you never asked."Steve said and shrugged.

"Really, how long do you know each other?"Lars asked, a little curious.

"You got a point Lars, even Leo didn't speak of it to us."Lili said, agreeing to Lars.

"Well, uhh… how do I explain this…"Steve having a hard time explaining things to them looked onto Leo.

"We know each other since we were five years old."Leo said saving Steve in questions they asked.

"Oh! So, you two are childhood friends too… No wonder, you guys are not awkward to each other." Said Lili, while the mentioned two, looked away. Lili and Hwoarang just smirked.

"That long huh… that's much longer than us."Lars said.

"Yeah, me and Lars become friends when we were seven years old, we first met at my dad's laboratory."Alisa explained.

"Nice. I guess me and Hwoarang are the only ones who didn't crossed paths when we were child."Lili said. In Hwoarang's mind, '*sigh* How could I cross paths with you when I'm orphaned and you're a princess.'

"Well, I think it's also good for us to meet at this age."Alisa concludes.

"Yeah…"Hwoarang just said.

After their lunch finishes, the boys accompany the girls on their classroom and they proceed to their own.

"Man, I didn't know, those two are your childhood friends, I got left out."Hwoarang said to Lars and Steve while they are walking on their way to the classroom.

"I guess I haven't told you guys before." Steve said.

"I think there are many things you still didn't tell us yet."Lars said.

"I guess so, but I don't plan to hide it forever, I just didn't tell it, because Leo might hate me. Just wait till she opens up _that_ topic. She has a complicated life."Steve said to them.

While they are walking, they heard Lili and Alisa, and they go back near their classroom to check out what's happening.

"What happened?"Hwoarang asked Lili and Alisa, the Lili pointed at a fainted Leo on the ground, breathing heavily, and terribly hot.

"Steve, she's burning! You need to bring her in the infirmary now."Hwoarang called to Steve and in an instant Steve carried Leo, bridal style to the infirmary.

Leo is now sleeping in the infirmary. Lili, Alisa, Lars, and Hwoarang go to their respective classes and let Steve take care of Leo.

"*sigh* what did you do this time, Leo?" Steve asked her in her sleep while holding her right hand.

* * *

"Lili, are you going to the hospital after school?"Alisa asked her.

"I guess, I'll just visit Elliot for a little while, my father is expecting me to go home early."

"Oh, it's alright, though, I'm worried about Leo."

"Yeah, me too. I'll visit her later before going to the hospital."Lili replied to her.

"Okay, I'll go check Elliot first 'cause he don't have company there."Alisa said.

School is over, Lili and Hwoarang goes to the infirmary to check out their friend.

"Oh, hey Hwoa and Lili, Leo hasn't waked up yet."Steve told them.

"Must be that tired." said Lili.

"Yeah, she's a little gloomy today." added Hwoarang.

"Well, I brought her this, and please take care of her. Sorry, I need to go; my father is expecting me early today."Lili told them and leave the basket of fruits from Sebastian and then exits the room.

"So, need help bro? Oh, by the way, this is your and Leo's bag."Hwoarang gave to Steve their things.

"Thanks bro, but I think I'll just wait for her to wake up. Just follow Lili; I know you want to follow her."Steve said and smiled.

"You bet it."Hwoarang just chuckled and goes out to follow Lili.

After school, Leo and Steve were still in the infirmary, he was thinking of bringing Leo into her house, though, Steve wasn't aware that Elliot is in the hospital.

"Steve? What happened...? Ow, my head hurts."Leo asked, half-conscious, and then suddenly Steve hugged her tightly.

"God, I was so worried; you fainted earlier. What did you do, that you got sick?" asked Steve, looking at her straight in the eye.

"*sigh* I was in the hospital last night, Elliot got sick again. I need to look out for him all night." said Leo; she can't stand not being able to tell Steve everything.

"I'll accompany you to your house then."

"No, I can't, I need to go to the hospital."

"I'll call Stella to accompany him for a while; I know that she'll be begging to visit him if she knows Elliot is in the hospital, and, I'll just tell mom what happened."

"..."

"Wait here, I'll get my car. Oh, your bag is in the couch, and Lili brought you a basket of fruits."

Leo stood up, got her things and her fruit of basket while, Steve is in the parking area, preparing his car, the sky was now dark and it began to rain really hard. After Steve got his car in the entrance of the school building, he saw Leo waiting for him outside, getting soaked in the rain.

"What're you doing?! You're sick and now you're bathing in the rain?"Steve scolds her.

"I'm sorry… *sneeze* they closed the school building now, and there's no shade to go in, and I don't have any umbrella."Leo said in between sneeze. Steve just sighs and took out his coat and put it on Leo.

"Come on."Steve opened the car door for her.

"Thanks." said Leo and then sneeze.

After five kilometers of driving, they got onto the Kliesen's Residence. It was a big house for two people. Inside was full of historical artifacts and other rare stones. It was a souvenir that Leo's father always brings home for them.

"Leo, you okay?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, I think a good sleep will do this burning headache." said Leo and give a reassured smiled.

"Take a shower; your fever might get worse."Steve told her.

"Yes, sir." said Leo and saluted like a soldier, then they just laugh at each other. Leo then goes off and takes a shower, while Steve took out his cellphone and called his mom.

"Hello? Mom, I'm at Leo's house, she fainted earlier and now she was soaked in the rain."

"My goodness, is she alright? Where's Elliot?"

"Elliot is in the hospital, I convinced Leo to rest for now. Can Stella accompany him in the hospital for a while? I can't risk Leo to visit the hospital, I'm sure she'll get hospitalized herself is she didn't get a rest."

"Alright, I'll go tell Stella to accompany him for the night."

"I'll just be here in Leo's house; I'll take care of her for now. Bye mom."

"Bye son, Take care."

Leo is now dressed up in her pajamas and she brought Steve a shirt and other clothes he need.

"It's your turn in the shower now, here's some clothes." said Leo.

"Thanks." Said Steve and got the clothes and go into the bathroom.

Leo brush off the towel in her head begins combing her short hair until she fell asleep. After twenty minutes or so, Steve finished taking a shower and got out of the bathroom, he saw Leo sleeping in the couch. He just smiled and carried Leo to her room. As Steve got into her room, he put her down in the bed and covered her with a blanket, and then he go down again to get some hot water, a towel, medicines and making her a porridge. It was now half past eight and Steve got all he needs then he brings it all to her room then he put the damp towel in Leo's forehead and he got sleep in a small couch near Leo's bed.

* * *

In the hospital, quarter to nine, Stella found Elliot's room. He's sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed; she sat in a chair beside him. She was so worried about him all day; she didn't know that he got sick and now in the hospital.

"…Le..o…"he mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh, right. He's sister is sick too."She remembered her mother telling about that. When Elliot didn't wake up after an hour, she starts sleeping in the chair beside the bed, much like her brother's position in Leo's house.

It was now seven o' clock in the morning, good thing Elliot hasn't woke up yet. She got up and buys a breakfast outside for her and Elliot. When she got back, Elliot is now awake and a little gloomy.

"Oh, hi Elliot, you're awake now! Come on let's eat." said Stella.

"Why are you here? Did my sister tell you to come?"

"Nope, my brother did, he was with your sister last night, taking care of her 'cause she got sick."

"What?! She's sick? How is she?" in his worry, he stood up and approached Stella and holds her shoulders.

"I don't know, but my brother is with her. Don't worry she's in care of my brother. Now calm down and eat." Stella winced a little in the grip of his hand in her shoulders.

"Umm… S-sorry, I'm just so worried." said Elliot guiltily.

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Must be my fault why'd she got sick, she's awake all night taking care of me." He muttered.

"It's alright, I'm sure your sister will get better soon. Now, let's eat." Said Stella and reassured Elliot, and Elliot just smiled to her. 'Oh, come on, Stella, don't blush in front of him!' said Stella in her mind.

Stella prepared the food and Elliot helps her in getting some plastic utensils.

"Macaroni Soup… couldn't I get egg and bacon?" asked Elliot.

"I guess not, it's too oily and I think it's bad for a patient."

"*sigh*"

"Don't be like that, it's only for the meantime, you can eat that again when you're out of the hospital." explained Stella.

"… If I only didn't have this weak body… I'm sure I won't be a burden to Leo…" said Elliot suddenly, Stella just looked at him.

"I'm sure Leo didn't think of you as a burden… she tend to care for you, so, don't think you're a burden 'cause you didn't even wished to be like that." said Stella.

"I guess…" said Elliot and smiles to her.

"So, eat that and get better." command Stella, and then they just laugh at each other.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
